In a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), mercury atoms are excited to radiate out ultraviolet (UV) lights, which then let fluorescent material emit out visible lights.
As shown in FIG. 1, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp 60 is formed by coating fluorescent lacquer on part of the inward wall of a lamp 61 made of quartz. Reflecting coating layers 62 and 63 are then deposited or added on the lamp 61 to let the cold cathode lamp have a directionality. All light emitted by the cold cathode lamp 60 will be radiated out via a radiation aperture provided by the reflecting coating layers 62 and 63.
If the cold cathode fluorescent lamp 60 is used in a car dashboard, because it is unstable at low temperatures, the brightness thereof will be unstable except after a certain time. If the ambient temperature of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp 60 can be raised instantaneously, the above drawback can be avoided.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to provide a structure capable of quickly raising the ambient temperature of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp thereof when the cold cathode fluorescent lamp is driven.